A normally-closed elevator brake comprises an electromagnet that generates an oriented magnetic field when energized. The elevator brake is then opened by the oriented magnetic field. The oriented magnetic field is generated with direct current (DC-current) supplied to the magnetizing coil.
The present applicant is currently using a very sophisticated pulse width modulated (PWM) DC-link in order to achieve silent elevator brake operation.